Nocna Furia
Nocna Furia (ang. Night Fury) — jeden z najbardziej tajemniczych i niebezpiecznych gatunków smoków, początkowo przedstawiciel tajemniczej klasy, a obecnie zaliczany do uderzeniowej. Jedynym poznanym przedstawicielem gatunku, a zarazem ostatnim żyjącym, jest Szczerbatek. Istnieją połączone wersje białej i nocnej furii. Te smoki nazywają się Night Light dragons. Mają cechy podobne do obu gatunków. Najpopularniejszą wersją jest nocna furia z niebieskimi oczami, ogonem białej furii i ogniem powodującym znikanie. Wygląd Smok ten jest osiąga niewielkie rozmiary w porównaniu do licznych innych gatunków, tym niemniej należy do najpotężniejszych. Ma wydłużone, smukłe ciało o czarnej barwie (w określonym oświetleniu przybiera ono granatowy odcień). Ciemność nocy doskonale maskuje barwę ciała Nocnej Furii, dzięki czemu jest widoczna tylko wówczas, gdy przesłania gwiazdy w czasie lotu (i oczywiście w ciągu dnia). Gatunek ten wyróżniają duże skrzydła, prócz których posiada też liczne inne powierzchnie zapewniające efektywną aerodynamikę. Główna para skrzydeł służy do wzbijania się w powietrze oraz utrzymywania siły nośnej i prędkości w locie. Nieco mniejsze płaty, wyrastające u nasady ogona, stabilizują kierunek lotu, podobnie jak lotki wyrastające na końcu ogona, które dodatkowo odpowiadają za regulowanie kierunkiem lotu, prędkością i skutecznością manewrów. Smok z uszkodzonymi lotkami ogonowymi nie jest w stanie nawet wzbić się w powietrze. Nocna Furia ma potężną klatkę piersiową, silnie umięśnioną, dzięki czemu może z dużą siłą machać skrzydłami. Smok potrafi wzbić się do lotu pionowo. W chmurach porusza się z niezwykłą gracją i prędkością. Dzięki tej sile może się znaleźć w powietrzu w kilka sekund. Potrafi też pikować. Szyja smoka jest krótka, głowa dość duża i spłaszczona. Głowę wieńczą liczne wypustki. Największe z nich pełnią funkcję zwykłych uszu zapewniających doskonały słuch dzięki sporej powierzchni, zwiększonej przez pokrywające ich wewnętrzną część półokrągłe zgrubieia. Pomiędzy uszami oraz po bokach głowy, aż po jej spód, ciągnie się rząd dodatkowych wypustków - wszystkie one zapewniają dodatkową powierzchnię obierającą bodźce, dzięki czemu Nocna Furia z ogromną precyzją posługuje się echolokacją. Drobne szpikulce wyrastające ze spodu pyska w jego tylnej części pozwalają określić wiek smoka (trzy pary szpikulców oznaczają dwadzieścia lat). Gatunek wyróżniają krótkie, zaokrąglone zęby, które mogą być chowane w dziąsłach. Smok chowa je, gdy zieje ogniem (aby nie stały na drodze płomienia), a także, by sprawić wrażenie mniej groźnego w konfrontacji z ofiarą. Zęby te są doskonale przystosowane do łowienia ryb. Duże, zielone oczy doskonale widzą zarówno w ciemności, jak i w świetle dnia. Nocna Furia, podobnie jak kot, zmienia kształt i wielkość swoich źrenic w zależności od oświetlenia, samopoczucia oraz humoru - dzięki nim, a także dzięki ruchowi uszu, można odczytać zamiary oraz nastrój smoka.. Smok posiada dwie pary średniej długości grubych i bardzo silnych łap. Każda z nich uzbrojona jest w cztery szpony, które nie są jednak ostre, lecz potrafią się zaciskać. Dzięki łapom smok równie zgrabnie i szybko jak w powietrzu porusza się na ziemi. Zachowanie Jest to najbardziej zróżnicowany pod względem zachowań i okazywania emocji smok. Potrafi być zarówno agrewysny i śmiertelnie niebezpieczny, jak też potulny, kochający pieszczoty i zabawę. W rozmaitych sytuacjach zachowuje się zupełnie jak człowiek, okazując także inne emocje, takie jak dostojność, duma, smutek, radość, skrucha, złośliwość, pobłażanie, irytacja, złośliwość i wiele, wiele innych. Kolejną cechą upodabniającą go do człowieka jest umiejętność uśmiechania i śmiania się, a także podejmowanie prób rozmawiania ludzkim językiem czy rysowania (naśladowania ludzkiej twórczości). O stanie jego emocji informują jego uszy oraz kocie oczy, zmieniające swój kształt i wielkość w zależności od nastroju. Dodatkowym atutem tego smoka jest pysk o bardzo wyraźnej gestykulacji - wszystko to sprawia, że patrząc na Nocną Furię z łatwością można odczytać pełną gamę emocji. *'szczęście, zadowolenie': uszy są podniesione, źrenice maksymalnie rozszerzone; *'strach:' oczy szeroko otwarte, źrenice wąskie, uszy lekko podniesione; *'złość, agresja': uszy są opuszczone, źrenice zwężone, oczy przymknięte, zęby wyszczerzone; *'rzucanie wyzwania, walka': oczy są szeroko otwarte, źrenice wąskie, uszy spięte i podniesione lub opuszczone; *'smutek': uszy są opuszczone, źrenice rozszerzone. JWS Czkawka&Szczerbatek2.png|strach -Toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-32987243-800-600.jpg|złość Tnf 5.JPG|zadowolenie -Toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-32987223-800-600.jpg|zainteresowanie Tnf 29.JPG|smutek Zly szczerbek.jpg|urażenie Szczerbatek (2).png|naśladowanie ludzkiej mowy Tumblr n9lbb0H0Is1t4wx8uo9 1280.png|hipnotyzacja Nie pyskuj.png|duma Paczaj!.png|podekscytowanie Ryuca wzywanie alfie.png|wściekłość Nocna Furia w wielu swoich zachowaniach upodabnia się do innych zwierząt; dzięki swojej rozbudowanej mimice i gestykulacji może naśladować ich całą gamę. Najczęściej można w nich rozpoznać zachowania typowe dla kota (np. skradanie się), psa (domaganie się zabawy, warczenie), a podczas tańców godowych - rozmaitych ptaków, m.in. pingwina czy niektórych ptaków wodnych. Ponadto, Nocne Furie są stworzeniami łączącymi się w pary na całe życie. Zaciekle bronią bezpieczeństwa partnera i rodziny i przez większość czasu nie odstępują ich na krok. W ich obronie są gotowe poświęcić własne życie. Tresura thumb|Tresura Nocnej Furii Pierwszym krokiem w tresurze Nocnej Furii jest przyciągnięcie jej uwagi. Kolejnym, a jednocześnie najważniejszym krokiem jest zdobycie jej zaufania i okazanie, że nie chce się skrzywdzić smoka. Ze względu na jego wyjątkową inteligencję oraz wynikającą z niej ostrożność jest to długotrwały proces, bowiem smok musi zyskać pewność co do intencji tresera oraz do tego, że nigdy go nie skrzywdzi, a także dogłębnie poznać jego osobowość. Mimo starań Czkawki, jego częstych wizyt i mnóstwa spędzanego razem czasu, Szczerbatek pozwolił się dotknąć dopiero po kilku dniach i nawet po tym pierwszym nawiązaniu porozumienia, jeszcze długo zajęło mu całkowite zaufanie chłopcu i zbudowanie z nim trwałej więzi, przypieczętowanej dopiero obroną w chwilach niebezpieczeństwa oraz wspólną walką z wrogiem. Smok ten jest niezwykle inteligentny i pomysłowy, najlepiej nadaje się na wierzchowca. Wspaniale, zwinnie i szybko lata, a prócz tego posiada doskonałą koordynację z jeźdźcem. Wytresowana Nocna Furia jest wspaniałym towarzyszem i niezawodnym przyjacielem, który swoimi zachowaniami, inteligencją i wrażliwością przypomina człowieka. Dzieli się swoimi emocjami z jeźdźcem, często udzielając mentalnego wsparcia. Wspólne loty, rozmowy (niewerbalne ze strony smoka), zabawy, ratowanie się w trudnych sytuacjach i wspólne rozwiązywanie problemów to tylko część tego, co zapewnia zażyłość z jednym z najinteligentniejszych smoków. Moce i umiejętności Ogień thumb|Plazmowy strzał Nocnej Furii Nocna Furia atakuje fioletowymi pociskami plazmy. Potrafi to robić z dużych odległości i nigdy nie chybia. Ogień Nocnej Furii to półpłynna masa podpalana acetylenowo/tlenowym ogniem. Tylko pocisk wystrzelony z dalekiej odległości od celu wybucha błękitno - białymi płomieniami. Eksplozja jest bardzo silna, jeden pocisk może zniszczyć duże machiny bojowe, a nawet powalić na ziemię Czerwoną Śmierć czy odrąbać potężny kieł Oszołomostracha. Smok zwiększa efektywność ataków, atakując wroga z lotu nurkowego. Polega on na tym, że smok pikuje w dół do celu, by zwiększyć prędkość wystrzelonego pocisku. Przed strzałem słychać tylko świst powietrza. Kiedy smok strzeli, szybko wzbija się w powietrze i znika z pola widzenia, by zaatakować następny cel. W filmach oraz serialu poznajemy rozmaite typy płomienia wypluwanego przez Nocną Furię. Może to być najpotężniejszy eksplodujący strzał, którego limit splunięć wynosi 6 (chociaż w bardzo wielu sytuacjach Szczerbatek strzelał znacznie więcej razy, np. w odcinku ''Wielki lód liczba oddanych przez smoka strzałów osiągnął 14 splunięć) albo strumień zwykłego ognia służącego na przykład do podpalenia lub rozgrzania jakiegoś przedmiotu. Tego typu ognia używa najczęściej po to, żeby ogrzać swoje legowisko, zanim się na nim położy. Latanie Nocna Furia jest jednym z najszybszych gatunków. Według przekazów wikingów potrafi osiągnąć, a nawet przekroczyć prędkość dźwięku; w locie nurkowym rzekomo osiąga nawet 1225 km\h''Jak wytresować smoka. Przewodnik filmowy. Z kolei według serialu może przekroczyć barierę dźwięku (nawet w locie poziomym), jako że za lecącym Szczerbatkiem pojawia się fala uderzeniowa, charakterystyczna dla poruszających się tak szybko obiektów. W filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 okazuje się, że kolce wieńczące grzbiet Nocnej Furii mogą się rozdwoić i dowolnie otwierać oraz zamykać, co czyni tego smoka bardziej aerodynamicznym i pomaga mu wykonywać ostrzejsze zwroty. Kamuflaż Połączenie ciemnej skóry Nocnej Furii oraz fakt, iż w dziczy prowadzi ona nocny tryb życia, sprawiają, że smok jest praktycznie niewidoczny w nocy i niemal nieuchwytny. Naśladowanie zachowań ludzi i zwierząt Ze względu na swoją wysoką inteligencję, zwinne ciało oraz rozbudowaną gestykulację i mimikę, smok znany jest z tego, że lubi naśladować zachowania nie tylko ludzi, ale także przeróżnych zwierząt, i całkiem zjawiskowo mu to wychodzi. Potrafi stawać i siadać na tylnych łapach, rysować po piasku, odpowiednio reaguje na ludzką mowę, a nawet ją naśladować. Czasem gestykuluje, gdy chce przekazać człowiekowi jakiś komunikat. Z kolei sposobem polowania czy podczas godów, może przypominać kota, psa lub ptaka. Echolokacja thumb|Echolokacja Nocna Furia jest jedynym znanym gatunkiem posiadającym zdolność echolokacji. Polega ona na wysłaniu głośnego impulsu dźwiękowego przez smoka, który natrafiwszy na przeszkodę, odbija się i powraca do jego wrażliwych uszu w postaci zniekształconej fali dźwiękowej. Dzięki temu Nocna Furia może latać w całkowitej ciemności, np. w jaskini, i zawsze odnajdzie drogę, nie wpadając na przeszkody. Echolokacja ta działa tak samo jak u nietoperzy, które, wysyłając bardzo wysoki dźwięk, którego ludzie nie słyszą, potrafią znaleźć roje owadów. Nie służy ona rozświetleniu otoczenia, lecz lokalizowaniu przeszkód (chociaż w serialu objawia się w postaci fioletowej świecącej obręczy rozchodzącej się w powietrzu). W połączeniu z faktem, iż Nocna Furia doskonale widzi w ciemności, echolokacja czyni ją doskonałym nocnym łowcą. Umiejętności bojowe Nocna Furia określana jest mianem doskonałego wojownika. Podczas ataku używają swojego potężnego strzału plazmą. Nocna Furia jest bardzo silna i zwinna, co czyni ją niezwykle zaciekłym i niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Szybko porusza się zarówno na lądzie, jak i w powietrzu, ma doskonałą manewrowość, dzięki czemu potrafi doskonale dezorientować przeciwnika oraz mu uciec. Mimo, że wiele gatunków rozmiarami przerasta Nocną Furię, dzięki swojej niebywałej sile potrafi bez trudu pokonać Koszmara Ponocnika czy Szeptozgona, a z pomocą innych smoków nawet Oszołomostracha. Alfa thumb|[[Szczerbatek w furii]]W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 pokazana jest także inna zdolność Nocnej Furii. Kiedy smok ten wpadnie w furię, jego ciało zaczyna świecić na niebiesko. Dodatkowo pluje błękitną plazmą (znacznie potężniejszą niż jego zwykła plazma), która potrafi odrąbać potężny kieł Oszołomostrachowi. Smok sam potrafi stać się alfą i wydawać rozkazy innym smokom, a ściślej mówiąc uwalniać je spod kontroli Oszołomostracha i zachęcać do walki. Nieoficjalnie zdolność ta nazywana jest furią i możliwe, że jest ona ściśle związana z nazwą gatunku - Nocną Furią. Z kolei według gry Rise of Berk jest to po prostu tytaniczna forma Nocnej Furii. Dodatkową, wiążącą się z tym zdolnością jest umiejętność wyzwolenia się spod kontroli Oszołomostracha. Smok o silnej woli przestaje słuchać jego rozkazów, a wręcz może zwrócić się przeciw niemu. Przyciąganie błyskawic thumbW Jak wytresować smoka 3 Szczerbatek ujawnia zdolność podobną do tych cechujących Wandersmoki - mianowicie przyciąga on pioruny podczas wyładowań elektrycznych. Absorpcja energii elektrycznej pozwala mu rozgrzać łuski na jego ciele, które dzięki temu stają się lustrzane i odbijają światło, dzięki czemu smok, niczym Biała Furia, może na krótką chwilę zupełnie zniknąć. Prócz tego, Nocna Furia jest w stanie przyciągnąć, a następnie samodzielnie wyzwolić ze swojego ciała potężne wyładowanie elektryczne, które jest w stanie odrzucić i ogłuszyć nawet kilka atakujących jednocześnie potężniejszych smoków. Bioluminescencja thumb|Bioluminescencja u Nocnej FuriiChociaż umiejętność ta nie została pokaza w filmie, a jedynie w licznych oficjalnych materiałach promocyjnych, Nocna Furia posiada zdolność świecenia w ciemności, czyli bioluminescencji. Całe jej ciało rozświetlają niebieskawe wzory, z których najjaśniejsze znajdują się na najbardziej szpiczastych częściach ciała, a więc kolcach oraz końcówkach skrzydeł. Inne umiejętności W serialu, w odcinku Efekt węgorza, zostało ujawnione, iż po zjedzeniu zmorokrwistego węgorza smok wprawdzie choruje, lecz jednocześnie zyskuje nowe, potężne zdolności. Jego źrenice rozszerzają się niemal po same granice oczu, czyniąc zmysł wzroku znacznie wrażliwszym. To samo dzieje się ze zmysłem słuchu - smok jest w stanie słyszeć znacznie głośniej i więcej dźwięków. Natomiast plazma Nocnej Furii, zwykle niebieska, potężna i według Pyskacza Gbura ograniczona sześcioma splunięciami, staje się czerwona, powodująca eksplozję o zasięgu kilkudziesięciu metrów i nieograniczonej liczbie splunięć. Etapy rozwoju !!.png|Jajo Nocnej Furii (według materiału promocyjnego) Jajko Nocnej Furii.png|Jaja i pisklę według Pleśniaka w notatkach Borka Wielkiego Nocna furia.png|Dorosły osobnik Ryuca_wzywanie_alfie.png|Tytan Jajo Ponieważ nie znane jest ani naturalne środowisko Nocnej Furii, ani (poza Szczerbatkiema) inni przedstawiciele tego gatunku, nie wiadomo również, jak wygląda jej jajo. Istnieje jednak kilka ilustracji, wskazujących na rzeczywisty (lub domniemany) wygląd jaja. Ma ono kształt jaja kurzego (owalne, zwężone na górze), jest jednak znacznie większe. Ma czarną, gładką skorupę z ciemniejszymi lub jaśniejszymi plamkami, nie posiada dodatkowych wypustków ani ozdób. Pisklę Koncepcja pisklęcia Nocnej Furii pojawia się tylko na szkicach Pleśniaka. Według niego, pisklę ma kształt ciała zbliżony do płaskiego Gromogrzmota, a więc zupełnie płaskie i pozbawione szyi; nogi zaś są dość długie. Małe trójkątne skrzydełka wyrastają z grzbietu. Wyłupiaste oczy są osadzone po bokach głowy. Ponieważ jest to jednak wytwór wyobraźni Pleźniaka, prawdziwy wygląd pisklęcia Nocnej Furii może być zupełnie odmienny. Tytan Tytaniczna forma Nocnej Furii przejawia się poprzez stan furii. Nie zachodzą znaczące zmiany w wielkości czy wyglądzie smoka; forma tytaniczna może być po prostu przywoływana w razie zagrożenia. Jedyne zmiany zachodzące w smoku to rozdwojenie kolców na grzbiecie oraz niebieska poświata wydostająca się z wnętrza paszczy oraz rozświetlająca szczyt głowy i kolce na grzbiecie. Siedlisko Zanim Szczerbatek został wytresowany i zamieszkał na Berk, służył Czerwonej Śmierci gniazdującej się w Smoczym Leżu i tam najprawdopodobniej spędzał swoje dotychczasowe życie, od czasu do czasu atakując Berk razem z innymi smokami. W serialu, w odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną, Czkawka odnalazł w starych notatkach Borka Pechowca mapę do Wyspy Nocy, rzekomego siedliska dzikich Nocnych Furii. Wraz ze swoim przyjacielem postanowili to sprawdzić, jednak mapa okazała się pułapką zastawioną przez Albrechta. Według Stoicka Ważkiego, siedliskiem przede wszystkich Nocnych Furii był Ukryty Świat. Ostatni żyjący przedstawiciel gatunku, Szczerbatek, przeniósł się tam na resztę swojego życia. Ponieważ gatunek Nocnych Furii praktycznie wyginął, unicestwiony przez Grimmela Gnębiciela, naturalne siedlisko tego gatunku nie istnieje. Dieta thumb|[[Szczerbatek poluje na ryby ]]Nocna Furia jest drapieżnikiem, chociaż jej jadłospis bywa bardzo zróżnicowany. Jej głównym i ulubionym pożywieniem są różne gatunki ryb (których w swojej paszczy może zmieścić ich kilkanaście), z makrelą na czele. Nie cierpi jednak węgorzy, tak jak zresztą inne smoki, ponieważ szkodzą im zdrowiu. Nie pożera większych ssaków, takich jak owce. Z roślin, Nocne Furie uwielbiają smoczymiętkę, chociaż rzadko ją zjadają - sam zapach wystarczy, żeby upoiły się tym smoczym narkotykiem. Lubią również przekąsić plastry miodu, a także wszelkie produkty tworzone przez wikingów, na przykład pieczywo. Słabości *Smok pozbawiony jednej lotki na ogonie nie może latać - nie jest w stanie nawet samodzielnie wystartować. *Według Grimmela Gnębiciela, Nocne Furie nie są w stanie pokonać wielkich odległości, lecąc bez przerwy, i potrzebują raz na jakiś czas postoju. *Wiążące się w pary na całe życie smoki zawsze będą trwać u boku swojego partnera i go bronić, co można wykorzystać podczas polowania. Inne opisy Historia Do zagłady gatunku Nocnych Furii doprowadził Grimmel Gnębiciel, który sam chlubi się tym, iż zgładził każdą istniejącą Nocną Furię, poza Szczerbatkiem. Ponieważ jedyną poznaną Nocną Furią jest właśnie Szczerbatek, będący jednocześnie głównym bohaterem całego uniwersum, zobaczyć go można w każdym z filmów oraz w każdym z odcinków serialu. W kulturze Wandali, Nocna Furia od zawsze była smokiem tajemniczym, niezbadanym, nigdy przez nikogo nie widzianym. O jej obecności świadczył tylko charakterystyczny świst, wydawany przez smoka tuż przed uderzeniem, oraz szybki, zwinny, smoczy cień poruszający się po niebie. Dopiero po zestrzeleniu ostatniej ocalałej Nocnej Furii przez Czkawkę i jej wytresowaniu, gatunek ten został poznany bliżej. Co więcej, smok Czkawki, Szczerbatek, to pierwszy smok wytresowany na Berk (wcześniej był Chmuroskok, on jednak porwał swojego przyszłego jeźdźca i został wytresowany poza wioską Wandali). Smok debiutuje w pierwszym filmie podczas ataku smoków na Berk. Nie porywa żadnych zwierząt, lecz swoim ogniem niszczy drewniane konstrukcje i machiny do zabijania smoków. Czkawka, który nie chce siedzieć bezczynnie i chce upolować pierwszego smoka w swoim życiu, wymyka się niepostrzeżony na klif i strzela z wyrzutni w stronę dużego, czarnego cienia krążącego nad morzem. Trafiony smok upada w oddali, w okolice Kruczego Urwiska. Czkawka postanawia odnaleźć i dobić smoka. Kiedy jednak udaje mu się znaleźć zdobycz, chłopak nie ma serca zabić smoka i po długim wahaniu uwalnia go. Smok ucieka, jednak okazuje się, że stracił jedną lotkę z ogona i nie może odlecieć. Zostaje uwięziony w Kruczym Urwisku. W następnych dniach Czkawka kilkakrotnie odwiedza smoka i przez długi czas zdobywa jego zaufanie. W końcu zdobywa je i zaczyna latać na smoku. Zostało to umożliwione poprzez protezę ogona, którą zrobił chłopak. Nazywa swojego smoka Szczerbatkiem. Dzięki Szczerbatkowi, Czkawka poznaje także zachowanie smoków, ich ulubione przekąski i rarytasy. Zdobytą wiedzą posługuje się na smoczym szkoleniu, aby poskromić agresywne smoki, czym budzi podejrzenia innych wikingów. Jego tajemnica w końcu zostaje odkryta przez Astrid, razem z którą na grzbiecie Szczerbatka odkrywa Smoczego Leże, górę, w której żyje Czerwona Śmierć. Podczas walki Czkawki z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem, Nocna Furia ratuje przyjaciela przed atakiem rozwścieczonego smoka i tym samym ich tajemnicę poznaje resztą wioski. Czkawka kłóci się ze swoim ojcem, zaś smok zostaje pojmany. Za jego pomocą armia wikingów miała odnaleźć Smocze Leże i wypędzić żyjące tam smoki. Okazuje się jednak, że w ogromnej górze żyje gigantyczny smok, którego nie sposób pokonać. Dopiero interwencja Czkawki i Szczerbatka pozwala pokonać Czerwoną Śmierć. Od tamtej pory Nocna Furia żyje z wikingami w Berk. Szczerbatek towarzyszy Czkawce i przyjaciołom podczas odkrywania nowych gatunków smoków, wksploracji nowych lądów i walki z licznymi nieprzyjaciółmi, z których wielu ma ambicję, by dorwać ostatnią istniejącą Nocną Furię - między innymi Dagur Szalony, Viggo Czarciousty, Drago Krwawdoń czy Grimmel Gnębiciel. Znane Nocne Furie *Szczerbatek (jest on ostatnim przedstawicielem swojego gatunku) W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies W grze, Nocna Furia (a konkretnie Szczerbatek) jest pierwszym smokiem, na którym przyjdzie nam zasmakować latania, lecz tylko jednorazowo. Następnie jest piątym w kolejności smokiem do wytresowania. School of Dragons Zostajemy wprowadzeni do gry, wlatując do szkoły na grzbiecie Szczerbatka. Za każdym razem widujemy go u boku Czkawki. Odwiedzając Klub Lotniczy możemy trenować na Nocnej Furii. W grze pojawiają się również wycinki z filmu, z informacjami odnośnie tego smoka. Po obejrzeniu takiego krótkiego filmiku musimy poprawnie odpowiedzieć na zadane pytania. Wykupując tzw. Złote Członkostwo (na 3,6 lub 12 miesięcy), możemy stać się właścicielem Nocnej Furii (właściwie Szczerbatka ponieważ nie ma innej Nocnej Furii). ''Rise of Berk Oczywiście, jedyną Nocną Furią pojawiającą się w grze jest Szczerbatek, główna postać gry, która wybiera się na eksploracje w poszukiwaniu jaj smoków. Niemożliwe jest znalezienie jaja dzikiej Nocnej Furii. Ciekawostki *Ostatnim przedstawicielem tego gatunku jest Szczerbatek, który zostal alfą wszystkich smoków. *Pomimo, że dokładnie został poznany tylko jeden osobnik tego gatunku i niewiele wiadomo o zwyczajach tych zwierząt, w Smoczym Podręczniku Nocna Furia nie jest już zaliczana do tajemniczej klasy. *Nocne Furie są trochę podobne do nietoperzy - posiadają umiejętność echolokacji oraz niekiedy śpią do góry nogami, zawijając się w skrzydła. *Dźwięk, wytwarzany przez Nocną Furię, jest połączeniem odgłosów wydawanych przez zwierzęta takie jak słonie, koty, tygrysy, foki oraz konie. **Skóra smoka zaś stanowi "mieszankę" pokrycia ciała nietoperza i jaszczurki. Sposobem poruszania się, kolorem i wyglądem oczu ma przypominać panterę. *Kiedy smok zieje strumieniem ognia, jest on biało - niebieski. Purpurową barwę ma jednak tylko eksplodujący pocisk. *Ślina Nocnej Furii ma podobno lecznicze zastosowania i nie spiera się z ubrań. Ponadto jest lepka, co wykorzystał Czkawka przy doklejaniu nowych części mapy, a także ma właściwości lecznicze i wykorzystywana jest między innymi w antidotach. *Nocna Furia jest bardzo przekonującym smokiem o silnej woli, a także głębokiej więzi, która łączy go z jeźdźcem. Zdolność ta pozwoliła jej oprzeć się sile perswazji Oszołomostracha Drago, a nawet samej stać się nowym alfą i skłonić wszystkie smoki do współpracy. * Wiek Nocnej Furii sprawdza się po wypustkach na spodzie szczęki - trzy wypustki to wiek około 20 lat. Gdy jednak Szczerbatek miał 15 lat, nie miał jeszcze żadnych wypustek w tym miejscu. * Według pierwotnych projektów gatunku, Nocna Furia nie potrafiła siadać. * Według dodatku do filmu ''Jak wytresować smoka 2, jego waga odpowiada wadze 14 owiec. * thumb|Fala uderzeniowa za SzczerbatkiemSmok ten pikując, potrafi latać szybciej od dźwięku. Według czołówki serialu Jeźdźcy smoków, Szczerbatek potrafi przekroczyć tzw. barierę dźwięku nawet w locie poziomym, z Czkawką na grzbiecie. Szybszy od dźwięku lot objawia się widzialną falą uderzeniową w kształcie stożka, ciągnącą się za smokiem. * Gatunkiem pokrewnym Nocnej Furii jest Biała Furia. Przypisy Zobacz też en::Night Fury ru:Ночная фурия es::Furia Nocturna it:Furia Buia Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Klasa uderzeniowa Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:Nocne Furie Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising